the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Wizard
Shadow Wizard background Shadow Wizard is a stallion who is living in Ponyville. He got his cutie mark after learning his magic can help him to save people lives when in need. His magic includes mane going on fire, going into shadows and magic. Don't get him too mad or else he can transform into his evil self, which is just a pony-dragon hybrid which manifests when he receives his cutie mark. He also does review videos and does cameo in videos at times. Overtime, he met and became really close to a few people where we decide to be called siblings, including and not limited to, Romance, Doodle Bug, ShadowLaw, EasterChu, Kikzo, Swift Blade Production (Father). IRL Brony Background Back in 2013, I watched a few of Animated James Video which was about Sonic Vs Rainbow dash and A Tropical Octav3 Animation but he hasn't got interested in the background. Throughout the period between 2013 and 2015, the only thing I know about MLP is by Equestria Girls advertisement which I tried to avoid because it is annoying which deterred me to watch it but until... ...during a Summer day in 2015, I was flicking through TV channels and eventually, I saw a scene from A Cantalot Wedding but when it is airing Magic Duel, it hooked me in. Sometime later I found the brony fandom and watches it for a while from reviewers like Silver Quill, Dr Wolf and some others. Around December 2016 I decided to make a new youtube channel to make reviews. Then after going solo for a year, I decided to join the group Rift City after speaking to a friend about it around late Early February 2018. Recently too, I joined the Underground Realm which is operated by a close friend of mine, RomanceWriter1 and after a few events, I become an advisor to Romance and Danger1652 alongside Swift Blade Production. Eventually disbanded (due to classified reasons), Shadow feels lost and hearbroken(and needs a long while to recover), but he would continue talking to members/friends from both the former group (like Romance, Kikzo, Brett, Proud, ShadowLaw) and the current rift city (Fire Heart, Doodle Bug, Jessica) and befriending them. OC Design My OC design is a unicorn stallion which I picked as it represents my gender and interest. The colour I picked is blue because it is my favourite colour and the mouth and legs other shade of blue, is to represent that I am mentally a bit different. The cutie mark is basically the symbol of the first Tokusatsu item I got which is the DX Wizarswordgun, which is from Kamen Rider Wizard. The Mane Colour and Tail is basically what the colour compliment each other. Links Gaming/Unboxing Channel https://www.youtube.com/aflstudio1 Shadow Wizard Entertainment https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFQXqR1hf1I-kU1KeoUv5ew Deviantart https://afl300.deviantart.com/ Twitter https://twitter.com/afl300 Trivia * Shadow Wizard is from Australia * He suffers autism but is on the minor side of the spectrum * Can use his tongue touch his nose * Befriend many people through Rift City and various other places ** RomanceWriter1 and Shadow Wizard is really good friends, so good that we sometimes consider ourselves older sister and younger brother * His country background is Australian born Chinese * Tokusatsu is one of the main things I enjoy to watch in my past time, which includes Kamen Riders and Super Sentai * My gaming name afl300 comes from Australian Football League (note: I stopped having interest in it at some point) and the number 300 is just a random pick Category:Male Category:Unicorn OC Category:Unicorn Category:Bronalysts Category:Alphabetical Category:Active